Harvest Moon: Reincarnation Hero
by HeyHeyFrey
Summary: Claire was chosen by the Harvest Goddess to live a new life each time she dies, so that she can save the people in her new life with her expert farming skills! But even though Claire tries to avoid romance and focus on saving the land, she can't help but finding love and tragedy.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

This is the story of Claire, a farmer being reincarnated to help people Who need a farming hero! This is how it all began.

* * *

People always wonder "what happens after death?" I, unfortunately, know the answer to that question.

You see, long ago, I was just a simple farmer named Claire. I grew veggies, raised some animals, and even met my sweetheart along the way. And then, one day as I lay on my death bed, the Harvest Goddess, to whom I've given many offerings to, tells me to close my eyes.

When I open them, I find that I am no longer in my house in Mineral Town, but in a new place.

I look up in front of me, and the Harvest Goddess smiled at me.

"What's going on...?" I asked, choking on my words. I had a new voice...how could I have a new voice?

"Claire, I have chosen you to be my hero of the ages."

Not understanding what that means, I wait for more of an explanation.

"You see Claire, over the years of your life in Mineral Town, I have noticed you to be more kind and courageous then any other human I watched over. And for that, I believe that you can help people, from all different generations to come."

She waved her hand, and a mirror had suddenly appeared in front of me. I looked closer, and instead of seeing long, blonde hair and big, blue eyes, I saw brown hair in a pony tale, with bright, purple eyes. I gasped, my legs trembling, and I tried to find something to lean on, to keep myself from falling.

The Harvest Goddess frowned. "Claire, you seem...upset.x This is a gift! The gift of 'Memory!' With this gift, you can use your past farming skills to help the village that you are currently in. You'd be helping a lot of people! And I only have you change into a new generation after your death, so you can still live the life you want in your current generation!"

I looked at my reflection, and pondered a bit. "Why didn't I wake up as a baby if I'm in a new life? Why did I start my life as a full grown adult?"

Harvest Goddess seemed to start getting upset with me. She frowned and started waving her arms in the air. "If I change you into a baby, you won't remember your past farming lives! Babies don't have real good memory. Even with my gift, your memories would fade. Besides, it's best to start getting you working right away." She sighed, her eyes closed, and her finger and thumb rubbing the nose bone between her eyebrows. "Any other questions?"

"What about...?" I couldn't even finish.

She frowned. "I'm afraid that that is the downside to this gift. Your family, being your husband and child, will not remember you or their past lives when they find themselves being recycled into a new life. I'm afraid they cannot receive your gift."

My heart stopped, and I began to cry, tears dripping down this new face of mine. I knew on my death bed that I was leaving them, but I didn't think I'd have to go through a new life remembering them and being without them... It already sounded too painful to bare.

"Cheer up, Claire! You're in a new life, and you've got plenty to live for again! Now that I think about it...you are starting a new life, so you can have a new name, whatever name you want to start in this new life."

I thought about it a little, and decided with the name Jill.

"That's a cute name!" The Goddess giggled, glowing a little more brightly than before.

My thoughts ran back to my husband, and especially my little baby. How were they after I left? Were they even still alive?

"Really, Jill, you should be thrilled! This is truly a wonderful gift, the highest honor I can give to someone! Think about all the people you're going to help! If it hurts you, just think about that." She just smiled at me, I guess to try to comfort me. "You would have died and then you would have never even remembered them existing! Wouldn't you rather remember the good times you had with your husband and child?"

I guess she had a point. Better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all.

"Alright!" She smiled. "Now, a man named Takakura, who will be here any minute, has given you this farm from your late father. Of course, you don't even recall having a father, but don't worry he won't mention it too much!" She giggled. "Now, he will show you the farm and will show you how you do stuff. You'll already know how, of course, but pretend you don't, so he doesn't get suspicious. I mean, in this life, you had lived in the city before this, so you aren't supposed to know anything about it! Well, toddles!"

And then she left.

At that point, I was kind of pissed off at her for doing this, but as I lived each new life, her and I became close friends. After all, she was the only one around each new life and she was the only one I could confide in.

And, as I continued living each new life, I found that it was better to never fall in love. At times, I was forced to marry (Takakura seemed to feel that I was unsuited for the farm all by myself) and I did have children at times too. Those were hard, because on my deathbed, I knew that I would never see them again. So I tried hard to just make friends, to never fall in love.

Unfortunately, that plan did not work out for me, because I fell in love, and more than once.

**So this is pretty much the whole reincarnation thing began. There will be stories for each guy she falls in love with. Who will she fall in love with, and can she find a way to be with one of them forever?**


	2. Chapter 2: Gustafa

*Author's Notes:

I apologize in advance if you do not like the boys that Claire falls in love with. I will try to pick a different variety of boys, some that even I didn't pick to marry. Not that these bachelors are undesirable, but I feel that there are too few fanfictions that they star in. Of course, I'll add a favorite or two, but I'm going to try to make it a variety of different bachelors to the best of my abilities.

-and please keep in mind also that this is my first fanfic story, and it's probably not going to be the best story ever.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the many more to come!

Thanks so much for reading!

* * *

It was really annoying how much this life as Jill seemed to mirror my first life as Claire. Getting use to farming, meeting the new people of town, having to help reshape this town... Although, I still didn't know what was the problem with this town. Anyway, the repeat of my previous life was boring me.

As I decided to take a break, I saw Takakura before he headed up the mountain. He was traveling to Mineral Town, and even though I could go there too...something in my gut stopped me. I felt that if I went, I would feel nothing but heartbreak there. Besides...Harvest Goddess said my son had left Mineral Town a long time ago, to go work in the city. Which city...I had no idea. Perhaps the city that Jill, my persona, had previously lived in before I took over this life. As for my husband...he had died shortly after I did.

I passed through the path into the main square of the valley, but just as soon as I was going to walk on the bridge, I heard beautiful music behind me.

It wasn't a complex tune or anything like that, but that fact that it was a simple song was the reason why it stood out to me. I turned and saw a man sitting against a tree, his head pressed to the bark, and he smiled as he strummed the little guitar, humming quietly. He looked so peaceful, I almost decided not to approach him.

He seemed to see me, although I could not tell because of his round, dark glasses. He smiled, but continued to strum his guitar. "Do you like it?"

I nodded. "It's wonderful. Did you write it?"

He nodded. "I did. It's called, 'Spring's Daisy.'"

I smiled. "I like it."

He didn't reply right away until a few moments passed. "I remember you. Your the girl that runs the farm." He turned his head and now faced the farm, his finger gently picking the strings. "My name is Gustafa."

"I'm Cl- I mean Jill. It's nice to meet you."

He smiled at me. "You seem sad Jill."

I frowned, tears starting to form in my eyes. "You can tell that easily?"

A soft smile spread through his lips as he played. "I can tell when a soul is in despair." He turned to me again. "Jill, I hope you will listen to my songs some more."

I nodded. "I would really like that."

He smiled, and stared back at my farm...and said nothing, humming softly to the song.

I guess our conversation was over.

As I left, I began to wonder how he possibly could've known my sadness, this ache in my heart. For some reason, I started to wish that I had not left.

"Jill!"

I twirled around, and saw that Gustafa was calling out for me. "Your smile, it's really a wonderful smile."

My heart jumped to my throat, and I breathed out very slowly.

He just smiled, and began strumming the strings again, turning his head away from me.

I blinked. I didn't understand what had just happened, or why i suddenly felt warm inside, but I just smiled at him, and continued toward the bridge.

He wasn't extremely handsome... I mean, he was definitely not ugly, and he definitely had a cute sort of look to his hippiness, but my first impression if him was that he was not my type.

But now that I've heard his song, listened to his voice...I realized that he might understand me more than anyone else in this village.

I didn't have to tell Gustafa anything about what had happened to me. (Even if I did, he would not believe me.) But he always had wonderful stories to tell me. They never had a particular meaning to them, but their simplicity, like his songs, made me warm inside.

He told me about his dreams, and told me about his favorite things, which were flowers and cold glasses of milk.

Sure, he was just a simple man leading a normal life.

But I admired this simplicity of him. It made me feel safe, it made me forget the fact that I would one day die and wake up in a new body... I didn't think depressing thoughts. I didn't question the Harvest Goddess's decision to give me the gift I possessed. I just thought about the present, the stories that Gustafa and I shared. The fact that we were living life, and we shouldn't be spending the minutes we have left worrying.

To say that I fell in love with this simple yet unique man... It would be an understatement. To know such a beautiful person such as Gustafa...it was truly a blessing from the Harvest Goddess.

That's the thing about my love for him. It was different than any love I'd had experienced before: he didn't make my heart flutter when his eyes searched mine, but he made me feel warm and safe, and I knew that no matter what bad things happened in our lives, he would smile. And that was truly breathtaking.

I had learned so much about life, just by being with him... He knew more of life's secrets than I did, and I've lived two lives.

He made me less of afraid of my death to come, and more curious about the life around me.

It was midsummer, and I began to walk out during break to Gustafa's, when I saw quite a few villagers surrounding the man.

I heard wonderful music too.

I made my way down and joined the crowd, listening as the cool breeze kissed my face, making my hair dance in the wind.

Watching Gustafa play made my heart melt. He looked so happy... So at peace. I realized that I admired that most, how at peace he always was with life. It made me so happy...

Suddenly, Gustafa stopped and stared at me, his face in shock. "Jill, are you alright?"

Everyone turned to me, and looked a little surprised too. Finally, Nina asked why I was crying.

"Crying?" I gasped, touching my cheeks and feeling the salty tears that had stained my cheeks. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything...it's just...the song made me feel so happy."

Gustafa smiled at me. "I'm so glad you feel that way Jill."

He began to play again, and I closed my eyes and hoped for another wonderful life to live.

Winter started coming around, and even so, Gustafa still sat against the tree.

I walked towards him, the same time I always do, and he smiled. "Ah, Jill. I wrote a new song."

I grinned back, sitting down at the tree stump across from him. "I'd love to hear it."

He was silent for a moment, smiling at me. "It's truly a blessing from the Harvest Goddess herself to hear you say that."

I was shocked, taken a back... I'd never heard him say that before. He laughed, probably at my expression, and began to play. I smiled, swaying my head with the cold, winter breeze.

It truly was beautiful, a song that stood out from the other songs he had played for me.

When he finished, his look was serious, the most serious I'd seen him. "What'd you think?"

I smiled. "I think it's my favorite, Gustafa."

His lips trembled. "Really?"

I nodded. "What's the name?"

He turned his head away from me. "Um..."

I frowned. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, and smiled. "I...named it, but... I don't want you to get mad at me."

I blinked hard, my mind turning to a blank. "Why would I get mad?"

He cleared his throat. "The name is... 'The Smile She Wears'."

I gasped, my mind suddenly wondering to the first day we met. He had told me my smile was truly wonderful... Was this song about me?

He sighed, getting up slowly. "Jill, I know you have no intention of marrying. But I care for you, and I will be by your side, and I will help you in any way that I can." He looked sincere. "You always mention that Takakura wants you to find a husband, that you need a husband..." He looked down at his feet, and I found myself unable to breathe. "But he's wrong. You need love. And I promise to love you, Jill." He took a blue feather out of his pocket, and put it out in front of him. "You don't have to marry me, Jill. But please take my feather, so that you can look at it during hard times, and remember that I'm always here for you."

I took it gently from his fingers, staring at it.

"Do you remember during that midsummer day when I played, and you began to cry because you were so happy?"

I looked up at him and nodded.

"Ever since I met you, no matter how happy you seemed, I could sense a sadness in your heart. It may have shrunk as time passes, but it was still in you. I was hoping that, with my songs..." His lips trembled again. "I could heal your heart. Because your heart is beautiful, Jill. And when you cried that day," he stared at me, his gaze gentle and sincere. "I knew that you were beginning to heal."

And with that, I broke down into sobs, crying uncontrollably.

"Jill?!" He stepped forward, his hand embracing my shoulders. "Jill, what's wrong?"

I sniffed, trying to breathe through my tears. "Gustafa... If you truly mean what you say..." I looked up at him. "Then I want to be with you too. Because you're right. You have healed my heart, more than you could possibly imagine."

His love had healed a whole lifetime of my past.

He smiled, and took me in his arms. "Jill... I promise to help you and be by your side when you need me."

I nodded, and we just stood there, listening to nature's own song, the wind whistling and the branches swaying.

"Harvest Goddess..." I called, but no matter how much I called, she would not appear from her spring.

"She's gone, Jill." Nik sighed, sitting next to my feet. "We're not sure why she stopped appearing in Forget-Me-Not Valley...we think maybe we need to start collecting nices."

I held my rather big belly, and stared back at the spring. "I still don't know why she brought me to this life. Forget-Me-Not-Valley is fine." I looked down at Nice. "If you find these nices, tell me, and then maybe we can use them to call her."

I had no idea what nices were, or how they could possibly bring the Harvest Goddess back, but I was pregnant and the baby was making me have to pee, so I wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Okay!" Nik gasped, suddenly running to the treehouse. "I'll tell Flak and Nak!"

I smiled, and started to walk back towards the house. I just decided to trust my gut and just create a perfect farm for the village to have. It sounded too simple, and it was, but I just shrugged and coin used my way to the ranch.

I walked in our cabin. Our new kitchen was being added to the house, and it was just about done. Gustafa sat at our little table, sipping some milk and watching the weather report. He smiled as I walked in. "Honey, how was your walk?"

I smiled. "Peaceful. But then the baby had to pee so I had to come back..."

He laughed and opened the door for me and I trudged toward the door. After I peed, I walked to our temporary, small kitchen and turned the fire on under the kettle.

"Honey, I told you not to worry about anything. I can cook too, you know."

I smiled. "It will only take a moment...besides, I'm going to head on to bed after this."

He grinned back. "Alright. You do that, and I'll go feed the animals their dinner." He left the house, and I frowned, realizing how fast time had past. Our anniversary was coming in a couple of days, and we were already expecting a child... I suddenly became anxious for my fate, my supposed "gift" that I considered to be more of a curse.

I truly loved Gustafa, and I already felt guilty, as if I was cheating in my previous husband. I wasn't really, I mean it was a new life and I'm sure his reincarnation had married someone else and is truly happy, oblivious of our previous love.

But, after I die, I will never see Gustafa ever again...and he was the one who had healed my broken heart...how can I live a whole other lifetime without him? And if I find another one to love, I'll just feel even more guilty, now seeming to betray two husbands.

I heard the kettle whistle, and I shook my head, making my way towards the stove. I shouldn't think such things. I had a long life ahead of me, a child to think about. If Gustafa taught me anything, it was to live today, worry about tomorrow another day.

I settled down under the covers and began to dream.

"Claire!"

The Harvest Goddess appeared, smiling at me.

"You have been calling me, so I thought I'd visit you in your dream. How's life as Jill? I see that you are expecting. Congratulations!"

"Harvest Goddess..." I choked. "Why exactly am I Jill? I mean...why does this village need me?"

She sighed, pursing her lips. "It's more like...you're helping two people... You see, Takakura almost gave up. But now that you are here, and you really have done a nice job with the farm...and it's only been two years!"she laughed cheerfully and continued, "he has hope for the land. He's spreading the word out in the cities about your produce, and people really love it. He, and the. People of the city, are starting too believe in the land again..." She smiled. "And the other person you are helping is your child. You see...your child will have to make a choice, a very important one...and you are the only one who can help this child decide. So really...the land and the belief of people...it all lies in your hands."

I blinked, not realizing how complicated the situation was. "Wow... I've been rather oblivious..." I sighed, and turned to her. "Wait...why won't you appear in the spring?"

She sighed, playing with her long, green braid. " I'm afraid that, for some reason, it takes a lot of my power to visit Forget-Me-Not-Valley. I know it sounds weird, but it's like something is stopping me from appearing in the spring." She suddenly giggled to herself, and winked at me. "You should really think about finding nices." And then I woke up, it being morning.

Looked at the time, and it was five. I looked to see that Gustafa was getting ready to do the chores. He smiled at me. "Morning. Did you and the baby sleep well?"

I nodded, giving a fake smile. "Yes. I'll make breakfast for you so when you come back, it'll be ready." I started to get up.

He blushed. "Really? Because that sounds great!" He put his jacket in, then wrapped a scarf around his neck. "Alright, I'll see you soon." He smiled cheerily, and left the house.

I sighed, suddenly realizing how much I had under my belt. The people's belief... I looked down at my big belly. And my baby's fate...

**Hey guys! So the first person Jill, aka Claire, falls in love with is Gustafa. I thought he was perfect, because he's such an easy going person and really thoughtful, and now that Jill has all these depressing thoughts of her previous life, Gustafa can help her see the brighter side. **

**But can Jill continue her life peacefully to help save the land and her child's fate, or will the guilt of her past destroy her chance?**

**Now... I will start writing the next chapter! Thanks so much and hope you will read what comes next!**


	3. Chapter 3: Another Wonderful Life

*Author's Note:

Sorry about the last chapter's "flow" of the story...now that I read it, I'm a little embarrassed of how it was typed!

In this chapter, I will try to make sure not to make that same mistake by adding spaces or something after each section of the chapter, to emphasize that a certain amount of time has passed before starting the next paragraph.

In a simpler and more understanding context, I will try not to repeat an error I have made in the previous chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Time seemed to pass faster and faster as our child grew.

We named him Gus, after his father, of course. Takakura told me that my father must be proud of me, and that'll he'll talk to him about it later.

I wasn't sure, but I was starting to think that Takakura talked to my father's spirit, and that didn't bother me one bit. I'm glad Takakura still cared about his old friend.

As for me, I focused on the farm, my child, and spending as much time as I could with Gustafa and Gus. I was terrified, and learned that sometimes, it's worse knowing the inevitable's outcome.

"You think Gus will want to take over the farm?" Gustafa whispered.

I watched as Gus lay sleepily in my arms, just having celebrated his third birthday, and was tired out from the party we threw him. " I mean..." I whispered back, cradling the child gently. "I hope he does. But I can't force him...you know?"

He nodded, patting the toddler on the head. "Yeah, I agree with you. It's his life, he'll choose." He got up, and started changing. "I'm tired too, so I'm going to head for bed."

"Good night."

He smiled, and climbed under the sheets. After a few minutes, his breathing became quiet snores.

I looked down at Gus, who slept peacefully in my lap. I kissed his forehead, picked him up gently, and took him to his bed. I tucked him in and kissed his forehead again, gently pulling his hat off, placing it on the side of the mattress.

He was so sweet, and I knew he was going to be a wonderful person when he grew up. But the words of the Harvest Goddess seemed to burn in my memories, "you are the only one who can help this child decide." I sighed, and got ready for bed, for a new day to come.

* * *

Over the years, Takakura seemed too bring more and more good news of my farm, always quoting compliments of the city folk who buy my produce.

"They really love it, Jill." He smiled as he began his way again towards Mineral Town. "I see more and more people coming to your stand and buying your crops and products. They really appreciate the what you make, Jill. they really do."

I smiled, glad to hear it.

I often brought Gus with me to collect eggs from the chickens, milk the cows, and clip wool from the sheep. He called the sheep "baa" and the cows "moo". It was so cute...

"Mommy, hold me!" He smiled up at me, holding his hands above his head, reaching to me.

I smiled, and scooped him up in my arms, humming to him, and swaying him with the breeze. "I love you Mommy." He murmured sleepily.

"I love you too, Sweetie." I hummed, carrying him all the way to the house so he could take his nap.

When he turned eight, he started to show even more signs of his love for the farm. He even asked if he could collect the eggs and harvest the fruit from the trees. He seemed to genuinely enjoy it.

"Well, that's wonderful!" Gustafa smiled one night as we both cleaned dishes. Gus slept in his own room, an addition to the house that Takakura and Gustafa built before spring.

"I know..." I was happy, by there was a sadness that tugged my heart. Doubts and fears ran through my head, and I began to question myself. Was I truly helping this land? Was I saving this ranch?

"Honey," Gustafa sighed, setting down his dishes and hugged me, stroking my hair. "Please don't be sad."

I nodded. I should've been happy, but I was scared. The enviable haunted my thoughts, and was taking control of my life.

"You are such a good mother. I hope you realize that." He sighed, not letting go. "He loves you very much. When you're out and about, he's always talking about you, truly caring about you. It warms my heart to hear him talk about his mother like that."

I smiled, and rested my head against Gustafa. We stood there for who knows how long. I felt so saw being here, so at peace with our life. I sort of wished the Harvest Goddess didn't give me the gift, but I would never tell her that. She trusted me, and she can't turn to anyone else. I silently promised to her that I will try my best, and I promised myself to live this life to the fullest and be thankful for every moment.

* * *

Gus was now a teen, and even though I had dreaded these years as I had recalled how difficult they were from my previous life, Gus was still pleasant to his parents, only having a disagreement with us once or twice every so often.

I was truly blessed with a wonderful life, with a wonderful husband and son.

And the farm? To say it simply, I had raised the perfect farm.

Takakura let me know one morning when he whispered, quietly, "You fulfilled your father's dream. He must be so proud of you right now."

And even though I had never met this father of mine, I was genuinely touched there that. Whoever my father was...I hope he was proud of Jill before his death. He probably doesn't know her now, being reincarnated and all.

I hope Gus will realize that I am very proud of him as we'll. he had grown so much, and he has really taken an interest in the farm and what it has to offer. We now take turns: one day he waters the crops and takes care of the animals, and the next day I do it.

"Mom?"

I turned to him as we sat in the field, watching the cows eat their grass. "Yes?"

He looked a little embarrassed. "Do you think I will...be a good farmer?"

I blinked, and smiled as I started to feel happy tears form in my eyes. "You will be the best farmer there is! You're already better than me!" I sniffed, wiping the tears that were flying down my cheeks.

"Mom! Why are you crying?"

"Nothing, Sweetie...I'm just so happy...that's all."

He smiled, and gave me a hug. "I'm happy too, Mom."

I was sure I had done it, I had saved this land. Now I can die in peace.

* * *

The next day, the Harvest Sprites had visited me, begging me to visit the spring as soon as I got the chance. I went almost immediately.

Flak huffed and puffed, running down the path, as he started to explain to me the urgent matter. "We collect all the nices, and now the Harvest Goddess is here!"

"What?!" I gasped, now breaking into a full sprint towards the spring.

There, the Harvest Goddess stood on the water, smiling at me. "Jill...even in old age, you are still pretty as a rose..."

I breathed heavily, my old age showing as I tried to catch my breath. "Harvest Goddess! I'm surprised to see you here!"

She laughed. "Well, I was able to appear thanks to the sprites and their nices!"

My head inclined to the side. Was there really such thing as nices...? "I see."

"I have come to tell you that you have completed what you were brought here for. Thanks to you, your son will continue to care for the ranch, and the people of the city will continue to support it."

"Really?!" I gasped, and I smiled. "Oh, Harvest Goddess, I'm so happy!"

She suddenly frowned, not being able to look at me. "But...I'm afraid to say..."

I turned to her, and when I looked at the Harvest Sprites, they looked deeply sad as well. Nik even started to cry.

"No..." I choked. "No...no please!" Hot tears ran down my cheeks as I began to cry. I wasn't ready. I couldn't leave my family. Not now. My life had just begun. What would I do without Gus? Without Gustafa? They healed me, and now ,y heart was to be broken again. "Please! There must be someway...someway to delay!"

Her look just saddened. "You have two days...the morning of the third..." She stopped, not being able to continue.

"Please!" I cried, falling to my knees, sobbing in my palms. "Please, give me more time! Please! Gustafa...and Gus!" I cried and cried and cried, and I could not stop myself. "Please, I'm begging you! I'm begging you!"

The Harvest Goddess even sheared a tear. "Spend the time you have left with them...I will see you soon." And then she disappeared.

And I was left, crying, my knees in the dirt, as I prayed for mercy in front of the spring.

* * *

The sprites had said their farewell, all truly, genuinely sad that I was to be no more. "You were the only human that could see us...it was fun being able to talk to you." Nak sighed, trying to hold tears. "I know that you will give a warm greeting to the next harvest sprites, and you'll take care if them too."

I smiled, sniffing as I nodded. "Of course." I wiped some more tears away. "I will never forget you guys."

Then I left, never to see them again.

I went back to the house when I calmed down, so that Gustafa and Gus will not be able to see my sadness. I smiled at them. "Guys...lets have a feast."

They both turned to me. "What do you mean?" Gustafa asked.

"Let's just...eat a lot and be happy." I smiled. "Please?"

The two turned to each other, then smiled at me. "Let's do it!" Gus smiled. "If you really wanna Mom!"

I nodded, and the three of us spent the afternoon preparing many dishes, too many for all of us to be able to finish. I didn't care though. I was going to be happy and be with my family, so they can remember this happy memory until the day they die.

The next day, I said good bye to each cow, sheep, and chicken individually.i did come to love my animals, just as I had when I lived my life as Claire. I took a special moment to say goodbye to my horse and my dog. They weren't animals to me...they were people, my best friends. I hoped and prayed that they will live another wonderful life, and be treated and cared for.

I spent the rest of the daylight just soaking up the memory of my farm. Even though I was pissed at the beginning, having to restart as a beginner again, I came to love this farm, just as much as I had loved the previous farm, my previous life.

And when nighttime came, I just stared out my window, not ready to go to sleep and never wake up again as Jill.

"What are you thinking about, Honey?"

I turned to see Gustafa, wonderful, loving Gustafa, and he stood beside me, staring out the window as well.

"Just...how happy I am, with you and Gus."

He smiled. "Even though I'm an old man now, you still love me?"

"Please," I laughed. "You're as handsome as ever."

He smiled, and took my hand. "And you are still beautiful... a beautiful flower in spring."

I squeezed his hand. "Thank you, Honey."

We were silent for a moment. "We still have lots to do. This farm can't stop, not while it's doing so well."

I nod. "Gus is going to take good care of this farm."

"He will. He's a great kid, he truly is."

And as we wished each their good night, I questioned myself. Should I tell him the truth? He loves me, I'm sure he'd believe me. Besides, what would I have to lose? I'm dying tomorrow...

But then I looked at how peaceful he slept, and decided...maybe it was better if he didn't know. I would never wish this upon anybody...I didn't want him to suffer the pain I felt, even if he wouldn't remember I ever told him after he died.

I kissed his cheek. "I will never forget our love." I whispered. He didn't hear, but that was okay. I let him sleep, because sleeping would be the last thing we would share together ever again.

* * *

My eyes shot open, but I was not in my body. I watched my lifeless body in my bed. It looked as if I was only sleeping, not that I was dead. I turned and saw speaking to Gustafa and Gus, who's faces were red from tears. The doctor's face was sad and he frowned and he spoke. "She felt no pain...really. She passed in peace. I'm so sorry for your loss. I've grown to consider Jill as a friend...it pains me to announce her decease."

Gustafa said nothing, and didn't wipe the tears that seemed to continue pouring endlessly from his eyes.

"Mom! Mom...please don't go!" Gus cried, burying his face in his hands.

I cried too, even though I was a spirit and I was pretty sure tears were not possible. I guess they were, because I sobbed and cried out for my family.

The Harvest Goddess appeared, her frown deepened. "I'm so sorry, Claire. They really loved you."

Thoughts passed through my head, uncontrollably and so many at one time. I couldn't live without Gustafa...it was him who had healed this heart of mine! And Gus...my son...I would never see his wedding or my own grandchildren.

This pain...it will never leave.

Never.

I glared at the Harvest Goddess, my voice stern and cold. "Hear me Harvest Goddess, remember these words." I spat, and she looked...almost afraid. "I will never...ever...give my heart to someone...ever again!"

She turned away from me. "Claire...I'm afraid that you won't keep that promise..."

Tears spilled again. "I will try!" I growled, turning away from her and my family, and running endlessly in this darkness.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Now...who will Claire fall for next? Hint: Sunshine Islands is next on my list! **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
